Once Upon a Time
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Un conte de fée original en parallèle à la vie réelle de Chase et Cameron. Trad de BookwormKiwi
1. Chapitre 1

Après quelques oneshots, voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire comportant plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que ce début plaira aux fans du couple Chase-Cameron qui passe par ici.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Il était une fois, une belle princesse et un prince charmant. Le prince eet la princesse étaient secrètement amoureux. Tellement secrètement, que l'autre ne le savait pas. En effet, tellement secrètement qu'eux même ne le savaient pas._

"Café ?" Cameron se retourna, une tasse d'une liquide brûlant d'oû s'échappait de la fumée. Chase, et un crayon machouillé, la regardèrent.

"Non. J'en ai déjà un," dit Chase en souriant. "J'essaye d'en boire moins."

Cameron sourit dans sa tasse alors qu'elle prenait une petite gorgée. "Bonne chance alors."

Il y eu une minute de silence, durant laquelle Chase fixa avec regret le café disparu de Cameron, et Cameron, avec amusment, le regardait faire.

"Ca t'ennuierais de me servir une tasse ?" Il sourit timidement. Cameron rie doucement face à son abandon flagrant. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour accomplir sa tâche, elle entendit le pas traînant d'une troisième personne.

"Vous voulez boire un verre avant de rentrer ?" demanda Foreman en enlevant sa blouse puis l'accrocha sur le dossier d'une chaise, et prit son sac.

"Oublie ce café, Cameron."

Elle rangea la tasse vide et finit la sienne en quelques gorgées.

"Je viens." Elle fit couler l'eau pour laver sa tasse et une autre qui attendait sur l'évier, probablement celle de House.

"Je vais le faire," offrit Chase en se levant de sa chaise.

"Ce n'est même pas Ю toi," protesta-t-elle, remplissant chaque tasse d'eau. Chase arriva et se tint debout si près derrière elle qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradié de son corps.

"Je suis prêt à partir," dit-il. "Prend ton ordinateur."

D'un air résigné, Cameron tendit le torchon qu'elle avait utilisé. Les doigts de Chase s'enroulèrent autour des siens, et durant une brève seconde, le monde se figea, et Cameron essaya désespérément de ne pas détourner la tête. Bien que cette seconde eut semblé durer une heure, ce n'était, en réalité, seulement qu'une seconde, qui finit lorsque Chase retira sa main du torchon.

Cameron se dirigea vers la table, oû son ordinateur portable l'attendait. Foreman evidemment avait remarqué le tension qu'y régnait. Cameron le regarda du coin de l'oeil, puis regarda Chase, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

Cameron glissa son ordinateur portable dans son sac et retourna vers l'évier avec une serviette.

"Laisse moi essuyer."

Chase acquiesca et se déplaça pour lui donner accès à l'évier.

"Trop lent," dit Foreman en montrant son impatience évidente par le langage du corps, attendant près de la porte. "Vous venez ? Ou vous préférez rester et jouer aux familles heureuses pendant un moment ?"

Cameron jeta presque la serviette dans un espoir de rester à l'écart de Chase, mais il ramassa calmement la serviette et s'essuya les mains.

"C'est bon. Allons-y."


	2. Chapitre 2

Après de longs mois d'abscence, voici enfin la suite de cette histoire. J'ai des problème d'ordi qui ne sont pas réglés et d'autres choses faire à côtés mais je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Le prince et la princesse passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, aimant la compagnie de l'un de l'autre. Alors que le prince et la princesse devenaient plus proche, ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à personne, même pas à eux-même._

"Quelqu'un en veut un autre ?" demanda Cameron en se levant de son siège. Foreman secoua la tête en vidant son verre.

"Je dois y'aller."

"C'est pour moi," dit Chase en faisant glisser un billet sur la table. Cameron le prit et disparut dans la foule.

Foreman était moins affecté par l'alcool que les deux autres - il avait délibérément bu moins qu'eux. Il haussa les épaules et mit son manteau.

"Vous feriez mieux de ne pas conduire pour rentrer.

Chase baissa la tête dans son verre. Il n'avait plus les idées très claires après cette bière. Au moment oû Chase leva les yeux, Foreman était parti et Cameron revenait derrière lui, poussant les gens de son épaule.

Les boissons se renversèrent légèrement lorsque Cameron les posa sur la table, probablement plus brusquement qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Oû est Foreman ?"

Quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier, ou en le remarquait pas.

"Il a dit qu'il devait partir," dit Chase en acceptant le verre qu'elle lui tendait. "En rappelant que nous ne devrions pas conduire pour rentrer."

Cameron sourit en buvant sa boisson par petite gorgée. "Comment propose-t-il que nous rentrions ?"

Chase ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence comfortable un moment, regardant tous deux par dessus l'épaule de l'autre. La foule semblait avoir considérablement diminué au cours des dernières minutes.

"Je sais, je crois toujours que Foreman est assez intelligent pour ne pas s'engager avec quelqu'un."

Chase tourna son regard vers Cameron mais elle fixait avec détermination quelque chose derrière lui.

"Evidemment que non," dit-il, observant son regard avec attention. "Ca se passe toujours comme ça ?"

"Je l'assume," dit-elle, se sentant assez à l'aise pour le regarder dans les yeux maintenant. "Je n'ai pas entendu autre chose."

"Je ne pense pas que Foreman ne nous le dirais de toute façon."

Cameron hocha la tête, et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux.

"Que penses-tu de Foreman ?"

Chase haussa les sourcils avec curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Juste en général."

Chase ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

"Il est intelligant. Et un peu arrogant parfois."

Cameron sembla d'accord avec ce qu'il disait, alors il continua.

"Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais médecin. Pourquoi ? Que penses-tu de lui ?"

"Il est..." Elle s'arrêta, faisant glisser son doigt sur le bord de son verre. "Il est gentil et compatissant, et il se soucie des autres, tu vois ?"

Chase déglutit. La conversation ne prenait pas un chemin avec lequel il se sentait à l'aise.

Le visage de Cameron exprimait l'irritation, avec ce sourire qui lui était familier, mais Chase se maudit de penser à elle de cette manière.

"Mais il peut être un tel enfoiré !" lança-t-elle, et un couple assis près d'eux se retourna, alarmé.

"Calme-toi, Cameron," dit-il, bien que ce soit seulement une suggestion, alors qu'il pensait comme elle

Cameron secoua la tête, faisant sortir encore plus de mèche de sa queue de cheval.

"Il me trouble," dit-elle en relevant son regard de la table. Elle semblait embarrassée. "Comme toi."

Cameron sourit face à son expression, son expression _'je n'étais pas du tout préparé pour ça'_.

"Comment ça je te trouble ? Je suis un type très simple. Je suis australien," ajouta-t-il sèchement. "Cameron rit à ça.

"Mais tu le fais," dit-elle. "Tu es beaucoup trop ouvert à tout, mais il y a tellement de chose que tu caches aux autres, particulièrement à toi même. Tu es intelligent, mais tu peut être si stupide."

Chase allait répondre avec provocation _'je ne suis pas stupide'_, mais Cameron n'avait pas fini. Son ton indiquait qu'elle n'était pas exactement sobre. "Je te déteste, cependant je t'aime," ajouta-t-elle.

Chase se figea. Cameron avait dit ces trois mots d'une telle façon qu'il n'était pas certain qu'ils signifiaient ce qu'ils signifiaient normalement, ou si c'était un amical _'je t'aime'_. Chase considéra le fait qu'elle avait bu plusieurs verres, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'elle laisse échapper ces mots qu'elle ne voulait pas dire, décida Chase, c'était juste assez pour délier les langues et dire des choses que l'on n'aura jamais dites à personne.

"Je ne suis pas stupide," dit Chase faiblement. Cameron sembla ne pas l'avoir entendu, fixant son verre maintenant vide, comme une diseuse de bonne aventure lisant des feuilles de thé.

"Que penses-tu de moi ?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement. Maintenant Chase buvait ses paroles.

"Hum... Tu veux que j'entre dans les détails ?"

Cameron secoua la tête.

"Je veux juste entendre... non, vas-y."

Chase bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, laissant quelqu'un prendre leurs verres et les emporter. Avec rien à tenir, Cameron croisa ses mains, et regarda Chase fixement. Il était choqué de voir une trace de crainte dans son regard, alors que le reste de son visage était tout à fait indéchifrable.

"Tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant," dit Chase rapidement pour faire disparaître sa crainte, qui fut remplacé par le doute.

"Tu ne le penses pas."

"Bien sur que si," dit-il en plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je pense que tu es compatissante, chaleureuse, amicale..." Chase vit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle rougissait.

"Désolé," dit-il. "Mais c'est vrai."

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Parce que tu rougis." Il leva une main, montrant ses joues.

"Je ne rougis pas." C'était automatique, et elle semblait inquiète. Cameron leva ses mains, comme si elle allait les poser sur ses joues, mais s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ?" demanda Chase.

Cameron fronça les soucrils, incrédule.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que les autres penses de toi ?"

"Ouais, mais... pas assez pour le leur demander."

"Tu peux demander à tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à mes amis."

"Et c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé ?" déduit-elle, sa curiosité décuplée.

Chase haussa les épaules et sourit. "Tu n'es pas une assez bonne amie pour demander, ou à qui l'on demande."

Cameron sourit aussi.

"Sérieusement," dit Chase, son visage reflétant ses mots. "Pourquoi as-tu demandé ?"

Les épaules de Cameron s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

"Je voulais juste... entendre que je n'"tais pas qu'une jolie fille pour toi."

"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?" s'exclama Chase, choqué. "C'est ce que tu crois que je penses ?"

"C'est ce que tout le monde pense !" hurla-t-elle presque.

"Tu ne l'es pas," dit Chase fermement. "Tu n'es pas juste..."

"Je le sais. Je ne crois pas juste que les autres le sachent."

"Hey," dit-il, se demandant si elle accepterait se main s'il la tendait à travers la table et prenait la sienne. "On pourrait penser que tu es une jolie fille, parce que tu l'es."

Cameron ouvrilt la bouche, mais Chase l'arrêta en saisissant sa main. Elle baissa les yeux, puis regarda Chase.

"Tu es une jolie fille," répéta-t-il, "mais quelqu'un qui te connaît sait qu'il y a plus que ça."

Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Et je te connais."

Cameron en répondit pas. Chase serra sa main doucement, et elle lui sourit timidement.

"Merci de me connaître, Chase."


	3. Chapitre 3

Je sais que cette histoire à très peu de lecteurs et que je n'arrange rien en mettant des mois avant de publier un nouveau chapitre mais je continuerais à la traduire jusqu'au bout en espérant avoir quelques reviews de temps en temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Les membres de la Court Royale comprenaient ce qui se passait entre le prince et la princesse, mais eux ne le savaient toujours pas._

"Regarde-les." House était dans le couloir, regardant à travers la vitre du bureau. Il secoua la tête, fâché.

"Ils sont mignons," protesta Wilson. Il avait eu l'intention de se rendre dans le bureau de Cuddy pour lui remettre un formulaire ayant besoin de sa signature, mais avait trouvé House sur son chemin.

Chase avait dit quelque chose qui avait fait rire Cameron. Il remplit une tasse avant de la lui donner. Foreman était assis dans un coin, apparement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Sa tête était baissée, lisant un fichier ouvert. Cameron répondit à ce que Chase avait dit par un sourire.

"Je devrais faire quelque chose," dit House pensivement.

"Laisse-les tranquille, House," le prévint Wilson en regardant l'équipe de House. "Tu n'as pas du travail à faire ?"

Wilson le quitta avec l'intention de se rendre dans le bureau de Cuddy. House resta immobile un instant de plus, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il raya mentalement toutes les options qui n'étaient pas amusantes pour lui. Après ça, il n'y avait plus rien sur sa liste.

"Bonjour," dit-il en entrant. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. L'une était alerte et attentive. Les deux autres pouvaient seulement être décrites comme paresseuses.

"Vous semblez tous les deux bien joyeux aujourd'hui."

"J'en suis désolé," dit Cameron sarcastiquement.

Chase sourit, reconnaissant.

"Ha," dit House en les regardant tous les deux. "Jeune fille de 14 ans, douleurs de poitrine, essouflement, pas de pneumonie."

House fut presque déçu de les voir tous les deux d'accord avec le diagnostique. Ils étaient complètement concentrés sur leur tâche malgré leurs sentiments évidents mais non déclarés.

Etre si amical l'un avant l'autre, House soupçonnait que quelque chose était déjà arrivé entre eux.

Cela s'avéra ne pas être le cas, comme le jour suivant, le distance entre eux était normale, ni trop près ni trop loin. Cameron retourna à offrir du café et Chase continua à remplir ses grilles de mots croisés dans ses moments de relâche. La seule différence que House remarqua entre Chase et Cameron - par opposition à leur comportement avec Foreman ou n'importe qui d'autre - était la façon dont il discutait l'un avec l'autre. Cameron commencait toujours doucement, désireuse de partager les qualités de ses théories autant que ses défauts. Chase, d'autre part, se battait pour gagner. Aussitôt que Cameron n'était pas d'accord, Chase réfutait. Cela conduisait au haussement de voix de Cameron, et même House était laissé en dehors des ces 'discussions', pas assez rapidement pour intégrer ses propres idées.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immunologiste que cela signifie que tout le monde peut être guéri avec des immunosuppresseurs," gronda Chase, les bras posés sur les hanches de manière accusatrice.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" rétorqua Cameron avec colère.

"Alors qu'est-ce que nous devrions donner à cette patiente ?" hurla Chase. "Elle mourra si nous ne lui donnons pas les bon médicaments."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es urgentiste que cela veut dire que tout le monde doit mourir dans les prochaines secondes," gronda-t-elle. "Nous avons le temps."

"Hey," les interrompit House, sentant qu'il était temps de les arrêter, alors qu'ils semblaient si près de serrer leurs mains autour de la gorge de l'autre.

"Ce n'est pas une compétition. Foreman, avez-vous un avis ?"

"La sclérose en plaques ?"

"J'aime ça. Foreman, faîte un prélevement. Cameron, allez parler à la patiente," annonça-t-il. "Chase, arrêtez le temps."

Cameron et Chase se fixèrent un instant, comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, avant de se tourner respectivement vers Foreman et House. House remarqua, cependant, que leurs regards s'étaient adoucis, moins menaçants et semblaient peu enclins à la violence.

Avec un dernier regard, ils partirent dans des directions différentes : Cameron vers la chambre de la patiente, Chase prit le chemin opposé.

Foreman croisa ses bras et secoua la tête lentement.

"Je souhaite qu'il s'embrasse enfin et couche ensemble."

_Une réunion à la Court Royale avait été programmé pour décider quoi faire du jeune couple. Le Roi désirait les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais la Reine, sachant que ses véritables intentions étaient de recevoir l'argent et le pouvoir qui venait avec le mariage, était contre cela. L'un de membre donna son avis, autant qu'il pouvait le voir, l'amour du prince et de la princesse était sincère, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec l'attitude du Roi. Seul un membre annonça qu'il se se fichait du plan._

"Et bien, ce n'est pas un cancer," annonca Wilson en regardant les résultats du scanner. "Je suis presque sûr que tu le savais déjà."

"J'ai juste exclu toutes les options."

Wilson acquiesça avec septicisme. Foreman entra dans le bureau. Ignorant Wilson, qui était appuyé contre le bureau de House, il lui donna ce qui ressemblait aux résultats des tests."

"Négatif pour les vacuités," dit-il.

"Surprise, surprise," lâcha House. Sans un autre mot, il glissa sous le bureau, d'une façon un peu trop souple pour un homme estropié pour être considéré comme normale.

"House, il y a quatre salles d'examen dans l'hôpital," dit Cuddy lentement mais d'une voix forte, ouvrant la porte brusquement. "Et il y a seulement trois médecins là-bas."

Wilson regarda House étirer lentemene une jambe tout près de son corps.

"House..." Le ton menaçant de Cuddy aurait pousser n'importe qui à obéir, mais House n'était pas n'importe qui, comme Wilson avait appris à le découvrir il y a longtemps.

Cuddy regarda Foreman d'un air impuissant, qui haussa les épaules. Wilson se décala du bureau et passa devant Cuddy.

"Continuez à parler," suggéra-t-il. "Restez ici un moment."

Cuddy croisa ses bras d'impatience.

"Heureusement que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire."

"Je ne sortirais pas."

"J'ai le temps." Cuddy était debout, fixant le bureau un moment, puis compris que si elle n'avait pas le temps, elle ferait mieux de le prendre."

"Oû sont Cameron et Chase ?"

Elle s'en fichait, et elle savait qu'ils étaient probablement en train de faire des tests.

"Pause pipi, je pense," dit Foreman.

"Non," objecta Wilson. "Je les ais vu à la cafétéria."

"C'est juste moi ou ces deux là se sont rapprocher récemment ?" demanda Cuddy, se résignant à perdre son temps ici.

"Non, c'est juste vous," dit une voix de sous le bureau. "Peut-être que nous pourrions les forcer à aller à une conférence ensemble, de préférence inter-état."

"Peut-être que vous pourriez ne rien faire," suggéra Cuddy d'un air menaçant.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils seraient mignon ensemble ?" dit Wilson.

"Mais je ne crois pas que l'un des plans de House puisse marcher pour eux."

Wilson la considéra un instant, puis hocha la tête agréablement.

"C'est vrai. Mais je pense vraiment que quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose. Rien n'arrivera si nous les laissons faire."

"Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas les pousser vers une relation." Foreman, furieux d'être ignoré, fronca les sourcils. "Après cette chose d'une nuit, je suis sûr qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre."

Wilson acquiesça pensivement. House s'exclaffa et Cuddy semblait embarrassée.

"Quelle chose d'une nuit ?"

Foreman se sentit immédiatement coupable, comme cela se lisait sur son visage, Wilson semblait amusé.

"Vous ne le saviez pas ?"

Cuddy secoua la tête avec intérêt.

"House le soupconnait," dit Wilson, usant de ses mains pour souligner ses propots. "Que Cameron pouvait avoir couché avec Chase."

Cuddy cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, bien que Wilson ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, ou parce qu'ils se désséchaient.

"Alors," dit House. "Conférence ?"

"Je ne ferais rien juste parce que vous le voulez."

"Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée," dit Wilson. Cuddy pinça ses lèvres.

"Si vous sortez et faîtes vos devoir de médecin, j'y rélféchirais."

"Ce serait vraiment dans votre meilleur intérêt," dit House en sortant en rempant de sous le bureau. "Avec toutes leurs possiblités, ils ne peuvent pas travailler ensemble sans se battre ou flirter ?"

"Depuis quand fleurtent-ils ?" lui demanda Foreman.

"Vous ne les observez évidemment pas autant que moi," dit House, se redressant en remuant son bras qui s'était engourdi après être resté coincé durant plusieurs minutes.

"Je verrais ce que je peux faire," promit Cuddy.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre qui je vous promets de mettra pas 4 mois avant d'être publié.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Finalement, une décision fut prise. Le prince et la princesse devraient être envoyés ensemble, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent découvrir leurs sentiments cachés._

Cuddy leva les yeux de la dix-septième lettre qu'elle écrivait pour trouver House juste devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Une chirurgie pour enlever une épingle chirurgicale ainsi je pourrais faire une IRM."

"Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le scanner ?"

"Ah... non."

Cuddy le regarda avec désapprobation.

"Non."

"Oops," dit House, baissant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" demanda Cuddy avec prudence.

"Plus besoin de chirurgie de toute façon maintenant."

House sortit du bureau en boitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Hey !" dit Cuddy brusquement. "Avez-vous fait vos heures de clinique ?"

House ralentit. "Avez-vous organisé cette conférence ?"

"Illinois."

"Donc... pas encore," dit-il, et il partit en direction de la clinique.

--

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Chase, soupçonneux. C'était le premier à avoir entendu parler du séminaire dans l'Illinois, signalant que ce n'était pas très important. Avoir envoyer deux d'entre eux suggérait à House des arrières pensées.

"Pourquoi pas ?" S'il y avait quelque chose que House cachait, il le cachait bien.

"Probablement une réponse correcte à un examen de philosophie, mais pas celle que je recherche."

Cameron n'avait rien dit après avoir appris cette nouvelle, mais elle froncait légèrement les sourcils et semblait d'accord avec ce que Chase venait de dire.

"Vous parlez comme un bon immunologiste et... vous n'avez pas prit de vacance depuis des lustres."

"Tout comme Foreman," dit Chase.

"Vous rigolez, il a un pris un congé il y a quelques mois."

"Ca ne compte pas," protesta Cameron. "Il était malade."

House éleva la voix. "J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de vacance." Il se leva et ramassa sa canne qui avait glissé par terre.

Chase et Cameron échangèrent un regard, puis observèrent House quitter la pièce. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le couloir, il se tourna et ajouta. "Soyez prêts mardi."

"J'avais des projets ce mardi," bougonna Cameron en s'asseyant. "Tu as entendu parler de cette chose ?"

Chase s'assit en face d'elle. "Non. C'est un peu tard aussi, pas vrai ?"

Cameron haussa les épaules "Ouais. J'imagine."

"On devrait accepter je pense. En tirer profit, je suppose."

Cameron sourit face à son optimisme inhabituel.

"J"aimerais bien un peu de vacance, en fait," dit Cameron. "Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas allée dans l'Illinois."

"Je n'y suis jamais allé."

Cameron leva les yeux. "Je connais un restaurant sympa, je te le montrerais."

Chase croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

"Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons quelques jours."

Un silence s'installa avant que...

"Quels étaient tes projets ?"

Cameron le regarda.

"Mes projets ?"

"Ouais, pour mardi."

Cameron hésita.

"Rien qui ne puisse pas attendre," sourit-elle, se moquant de lui mais fut déçue lorsqu'il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Tu crois que House me donnera mon lundi ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non."

"Oh."

_La Court Royale pensait que voyager en carriole vers leur destination pourrait être romantique, mais le prince et la princesse se sentaient seulement inconfrotable alors qu'ils rebondissaient sur les routes cahoteuses._

"Tu veux qu'on échange nos place ?" demanda Cameron, remarquant le visage inquiet de Chase alors qu'il posait un sachet sur ses genoux, prévenance contre le mal de l'air.

"Non, c'est bon."

"Tu es sûr ?" Cameron se décala sur son siège malgré sa réponse. "Bouge."

Chase se leva, et avec difficulté, essaya de passer au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle se décalait un peu plus.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Cameron en regardant Chase s'appuyer maladroitement contre la fenêtre. Chase se sentit coupable que Cameron ait du changer de place, et non la situation inverse. Il remarqua combien elle était calme lors des nombreux trous d'air, secouant l'avion de haut en bas.

Chase, pas la moins du monde habitué à prendre l'avion, sentit son estomac remuer.

"Voulez-vous du jus d'orange ?"

Cameron leva les yeux vers une hotesse de l'air.

"Juste de l'eau, s'il vous plait," répondit-elle. "Chase ?"

"Pour moi aussi."

L'hotesse remplit d'eau claire deux gobelet en plastique et les remit à Cameron.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda-t-elle, attendant qu'il sorte sa tablette. "Tu as l'air un peu pâle."

"Je vais bien. Pas habitué à l'avion."

"Vraiment ?" Cameron vida son verre à petites gorgées. "J'ai l'habitude de voler tous le temps."

"Tu n'as pas eu du mal à t'habiter ?" demanda Chase, fixant le siège devant lui, déglutissant tout essayant de garder son estomac à la bonne place.

Cameron haussa les épaules. "J'imagine que non. C'est comme si j'avait grandi dedans. Je n'étais jamais malade quand j'étais plus jeune."

"Ma mère avait horreur de l'altitude," lui dit Chase. "Mon premier voyage en avion, c'était il y a deux ou trois ans."

"Oh," dit Cameron avec sympathie. "Tu n'es jamais partis en vacances ?"

"Bien sûr que j'allais en vacance. Conduir jusqu'à Cairns une fois par an était la plus mauvaise partie de mon enfance."

"Je ne sais pas oû se trouve Cairns."

"Dans le Queensland, juste au nord."

"Oh," rit Cameron. "Et tu es originaire de Melbourne."

Cameron se sentait mieux maintenant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine que ce soit du à ce qui c'était passé, ou bien au fait que Chase se soit imiscé sans le vouloir dans son esprit. Probablement les deux.

"Nous atterirons bientôt," dit Cameron en regardant sa montre. "Tu as faim ?"

Tout ce qui lui parvint fut un grognement et un 'non' définitif.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, épuisés par leur voyage, ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit, ignorant leur proximité._

"Un lit, observa Cameron avec dégoût. "Qui a reservé cette chambre ?"

"House."

Cameron secoua la tête d'un air fatigué, regardant le lit avec regret.

"Nous pouvons descendre et demander une autre chambre," suggéra Chase en poussant sa petite valise avec son pied sous le bureau. Cameron haussa les épaules.

"C'est bon," répondit-elle. _Pourquoi avaient réservé un vol aussi tardif ?_ "Ca ne me dérange pas si ça te convient."

Cameron eut l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal lorsque Chase ne répondit rien, laissant simplement tomber un stylo qu'il regardait.

"Nous... pourrions..."

"Ca me convient," dit Chase rapidement. Cameron sourit face à ses tentatives désastreuses d'être nonchalent.

"Nous pourrons descendre demain matin et demander une autre chambre."

Cameron s'allongea sur le lit, apprenant ainsi que leur hôtel particulier tapissait son plafond.

Chase s'approcha prudemment du lit, se demandant s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Si il était honnête avec lui même, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait d'être au lit avec elle, mais comment pouvait-il dire non ? Cameron pourrait se faire de fausses idées.

Cameron ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement, mais leva les yeux vers son visage.

"C'est un peu cliché, pas vrai ?"

"Cliché ?" répéta Chase d'un air narquois en posant son visage à côté du sien, estimant qu'il serait très facile de s'endomir ainsi.

"Les deux personnages se retrouvent avec un seul lit à partager, et tandis que l'un des deux propose de dormir sur le canapé..."

Chase ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Cameron continua à la hâte.

"... ils terminent de toute façon toujours ensemble dans le lit. Et commencent un innocent 'essayions de dormir' qui se termine en partie de jambe en l'air."

Chase détourna son regard de Cameron et étudia nerveusement la chambre. Cameron sourit en elle-même en se tournant vers Chase.

"Et ensuite le type dis, 'ce n'est pas toi, mais peut-être que je devrais dormir sur le canapé'. Et ensuite ils agiraient avec maladresse l'un avec l'autre pendant des semaines."

Chase ne dit rien.

"Tu connais un autre cliché ?" murmura-t-elle en le faisant la regarder de nouveau. Il semblait appréhender ce qu'elle allait dire. "Le fait est que je suis près de toi, je pourrais t'embrasser sans réfléchir une seconde."

Elle l'a presque fait, pour prouver ses dires, mais pensa que Chase n'apprécierait pas. Cameron s'assit, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"Je crois qu'on devrait se coucher."

Chase sauta du lit, hochant la tête, et sortit la valise qu'il avait soigneusement caché quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Tu peux avoir la salle de bain en premier," dit-il.

"Merci."

Chase inclina la tête et regarda Cameron sortir son pyjama d'un petit bagage qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle avait pris dans l'avion avec elle. Organisée, remarqua-t-il. Capable de prévoir, devina Chase, qui était quelque chose qu'il admirait, car lui-même en était incapable.

"A ton tour." Chase leva les yeux, déconcerté.

"C'était... rapide."

"Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles que tu as connu," dit-elle d'une manière cinglante. "Je ne passe pas des heures dans la salle de bains."

Chase ne détourna pas son regard de Cameron qui se préparait à aller dormir, alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de bain.

Elle portait un modeste pyjama. Elle l'avait délibérément choisis en faisant son sac, prenant des vêtements comfortable mais chaud.

Cameron entendit la chasse d'eau, et quelques minutes plus tard, Chase sortit après avoir éteint la lumière de la salle bain puis refermer la porte tranquilement.

"Peux-tu éteindre la lumière ?" lui demanda Cameron en allumant la lampe de chevet. Chase obéit et éteint d'une chiquenaude.

Il se glissa sous les draps à côté d'elle.

"Ca va ?" demanda Cameron, et lorsqu'il répondit, "Ouais," elle les plongea tous les deux dans l'obscurité.

Cameron se trouvait au bord de son côté du lit, donnant à Chase autant de place que possible, et elle supposa qu'il faisait de même de son côté. Bien que ce soit un lit à deux place, il était très petit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace entre eux et Cameron pouvait sentir le corps de Chase allongé à côté du sien.

"Tu n'arriveras jamais à dormir comme ça," lui dit-elle, détestant le silence.

"Comment ?"

"Roulé en boule," dit-elle d'une manière apaisante.

Cameron entendit Chase grogner de son côté.

"Peut-être que je devrais..."

Cameron attrapa son bras avant même qu'il ait sorti une jambe du lit.

"Ne le transformons pas en cliché."

_Le lendemain matin, les choses étaient maladroites et les sujets normalement abordés avec facilité étaient évités. Cependant, chacun de leur côté arrivèrent aux mêmes questions et cherchaient des réponses._

"Je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup," dit Chase à Cameron alors qu'ils étaient assis à une petite table dans un café local. En mordant dans son sandwich, il comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, mais résista à la forte envie de recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"J'imagine que c'était bien," dit Cameron. "Je pense qu'il a fait du bon travail sur Golding. Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Mmm," marmonna Chase. En vérité, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si le conférencier avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur Golding. C'était probablement parce qu'il était fatigué. Chase s'était réveillé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la nuit, et à chaque fois s'était éloigné un peu plus de Cameron.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été distrait.

Cameron avait occupé son esprit toute la matinée. Assis à côté d'elle durant la conférence, il était conscient de chacun de ses mouvements, comme celui de repousser les cheveux sur son front (Chase décida d'ailleurs de lui offrir un serre-tête ou un chouchou pour Noël) et étouffait ses baïllement.

"Tu vas le manger ?" demanda Cameron, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. Il poussa l'assiette vers elle.

"C'est tout à toi."

Elle le regarda étrangement.

"Je n'en veux pas. Si tu as finis, allons-y."


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Les réponses que le prince recherchaient ne furent pas trouvées, mais d'autres apparurent. Il savait... il savait maintenant à quoi l'amour ressemblait, mais il ne l'avoua à personne, pas même à lui même._

"C'est ici." Cameron s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant, puis poussa la porte devant eux. Chase n'eut pas le temps de lire le nom avant de suivre Cameron à l'intérieur. L'endroit était assez vide pour trouver une table rapidement. Ils partirent dans des directions différentes, Chase vers la fenêtre, Cameron le mur. Chase fut plus rapide que Cameron et se dirigea vers elle. Elle posa sa main sur le dossier d'une chaise, Chase se précipita et la recula pour elle.

Elle dut avoir mal comprit, lorsque Chase vit un éclat d'irritation dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise en face.

Cameron ne souriait pas lorsqu'elle lui remit le menu. Il l'ouvrit lentement tout en la regardant tourner les pages.

Elle a vraiment de très beaux yeux, admit Chase, ne les ayant jamais vraiment regardé auparavant. Le maquillage discret les mettait en valeur, attirant l'attention sur le bleu profond.

Un pli faible apparut en travers de son front, une chose dont Chase réalisa qu'elle lui était familière. Il apparaissait toujours lorsqu'elle était embarrassée.

Qu'est-ce qui embarrassait Cameron ce soir ? se demanda-t-il. Choisir un plat n'était pas diffiicle.

"Chase ?"

Chase reposa son menu. Cameron le regardait, tout comme un serveur.

"Tu as choisi ?"

Enervé, il parcourut la carte à la hâte.

"Hum... je prendrais le numéro 14."

Le serveur nota.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le poisson."

Tout en se demanda comment elle savait ça, Chase jeta un autre regard sur la carte.

"Désolé, je voulais dire 13."

Le serveur n'attendit pas, agacé, que Chase soit reconnaissant qu'il ait changé sa commande.

"Ce sera tout ?"

Cameron regarda Chase avant de répondre, "Oui, merci."

Après avoir arrangé la disposition de ses couverts, Cameron leva les yeux vers Chase.

"Alors, dit-elle. "Tu as aimé la seconde partie de cette conférence ?"

"Non," répondit Chase simplement. "Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot."

Cameron rit joliment, sachant que cette fois, ce n'était pas le contexte qu'il revoyait dans son esprit, mais l'accent du conférencier.

"J'ai des cousins qui parle comme ça," lui dit-elle. "C'est toujours difficile de les comprendre."

"J'ai une tante qui parle aussi comme ça," ajouta Chase. "Elle aime parler. Elle me téléphone une fois par mois et je n'ai jamais eut le coeur de lui dire que je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle me dit."

Cameron sourit joliement - Chase ne savait pas comment on pouvait sourire ainsi, mais c'était un adjectif qui lui correspondait. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux qui s'adoucissaient avec ses lèvres.

Il secoua la tête tristement.

"Elle m'a demandé une fois si j'étais d'accord pour juste une carte de Noël. Et bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait, alors je..."

Prévoyant le reste de l'histoire, Cameron rit à nouveau.

"Pauvre Chase," dit-elle avec taquinerie. "Quel âge avais-tu ?"

"Environ huit ans, je pense."

"Je crois que c'est l'année oû je n'ai rien eu du Père Noël," dit Cameron pensivement. "J'ai été tellement déçue. Alors mes parents m'ont dit qui le Père Noël était vraiment, et je ne leur ais pas parlé pendant plus de trois heures."

Chase s'etouffa dans son verre d'eau. Il avait commencé à boire et était en train d'avaler.

Un sentiment désagréable envahit sa gorge et son nez. Il commenca à tousser, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda Cameron, bien que Chase pensait qu'elle ne semblait pas trop préoccupée.

"Ouais," réussit-il à dire en essuyant ses larmes. "Je vais bien."

Il passa la minute suivante à se tortiller le nez, essayant de se débarasser de la sensation de l'eau coulant, tout en sentant que Cameron le regardait. Il se maudit d'être aussi stupide.

Cameron tira son sac sur ses genoux et fouilla pour trouver quelque chose.

Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et lui tendis un kleenex dans lequel il se moucha.

"Trois heures," dit-il finalement, tentant de retrouver la santé mentale qu'il avait peu avant. "Pratiquement une vie."

"Pour une fillette de huit ans," dit-elle sérieusement. "Quand on ne te permets pas d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, trois heures c'est très long."

_La princesse, son affection pour le prince grandissant au fil des jours, réalisa qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour le prince, mais n'arrivait pas encore à l'accepter._

Ils s'étaient levés tard le matin (surprenant, pensa Cameron, considérant le fait qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux précipités hors du lit lorsque le réveil de Chase les avaient réveillé. Cameron avait ouvert les yeux et étouffé une exclamation lorsqu'elle avait vu Chase assis à côté d'elle) alors ils n'avaient pas eut la chance de demander un changement de chambre à la réception. Voilà pourquoi peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de chance maintenant.

"Je verrais ce que nous pouvons faire," déclara le réceptionniste vivement, mais ajouta, avec une allusion de doute, "Il se peut qu'il soit trop tard."

Cameron hocha la tête poliment et le remercia alors qu'il quittait le bureau, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider. Chase était appuyé négligement contre le comptoir, un bras posé en travers, fixant Cameron. La jeune femme tappota de ses doigts le plan de travail, essayant d'ignorer Chase tout en regardant le receptionniste qui parlait à un homme en costume et jetait des coups d'oeil ennuyé dans leur direction. Un soupire impatient et quelques mots plus tard, un sourire apparement véritable s'approcha d'eux.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre," et Cameron dû admettre que ses excuses semblaient vraiment sincère. "J'ai peur de n'avoir aucune chambre disponible pour vous ce soir. Une chambre se libérera samedi. Nous pouvons vous la réservez, si vous le voulez."

"Nous serons partis d'ici là," lui dit Cameron. "Mais merci."

Chase se releva du comptoir.

"C'est comme ça, alors," dit-il à Cameron. Elle acquiesça d'un air abattu alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, et Cameron sentit le sourire de l'homme dans son dos.

"Oh, bien," dit-elle en pressant un bouton. Autant que domir avec moi n'était pas si mal..."

Chase resta silencieuse. Il avait semblé tourné autour d'elle aujourd'hui. Pas de façon totalement évidente, mais remarquable tout de même - elle était assez certaine que, s'ils étaient de retour au New Jersey, House aurait compris presque immédiatement, mais Foreman... et bien, elle n'était pas sûr pour Foreman. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cerné Foreman - son regard ne semblait jamais rencontré le sien, pas même lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'éviter le regard des autres. Il avait sursauté, aussi, lorsqu'elle avait posé son assiette devant lui.

De retour dans leur chambre, ils se préparèrent rapidement pour aller au lit. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Cameron pouvait comprendre sa propre fatigue ; ne rien faire d'autre que rester assis et écouter l'épuisait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Chase était dans le même état d'esprit, mais conclua que c'était probablement pour la même raison qu'elle.

Allongée sur le lit, Cameron pouvait sentir Chase, étendu et tendu à côté d'elle. Elle décida que la seule façon de le faire se détendre était de combler le fossé qu'ils faisaient de gros efforts à maintenir. Elle tendit la main, recherchant la sienne sous les couvertures. Il recula immédiatement à son contact.

"Désolé," dit-elle automatiquement, reculant sa main dans sa propre moitié du lit. Chsae marmonna quelque chose comme 'c'est rien', et il retournèrent à leur silence maladroit, bien qu'ils sachent tous deux à quoi l'autre pensait.

Après ça, Cameron décida qu'elle se fichait que Chase dorme ou non, mais elle allait dormir, ce qu'elle fit.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Le prince et la princesse marchaient vers lors destination lorsque sortis de nulle part, un cheval sauvage se rua vers eux et fit chuter la princesse qu'il piétina de ses sabots. Le prince garda son calme alors qu'il portait la princesse jusqu'à l'habitation la plus proche, et prit soin d'elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'affection de la princesse grandit enormément._

Chase se réveilla tôt à nouveau et se glissa hors du lit pour éviter de réveiller Cameron. Il resta debout, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait faire. Cameron dormait paisiblement, inconsciente du mouvement de Chase. Elle était couchée sur le dos, son corps entier - ou ce que Chase pouvait en voir - semblait très symétrique. Elle paraissait, y réfléchir, dormir comme une princesse, attendant que son chevalier la réveille d'un baiser, pour la sauver...

Chase réalisa qu'il se trouvait trop près du côté du lit de Cameron, ayant bougé s'en sans rendre compte. Il recula.

Cameron avait amené son ordinateur. D'un rapide coup d'oeil vers le bureau, il découvrit un symbole familier ou Tetris. Se rassurant en se disant que Cameron dormait toujours à poings fermés, il s'assis au bureau. Cameron avait deux fenêtres ouvertes, une page web 'Cannot find server' et un document Word sans nom.

Chase retourna rapidement à son premier jeu. Il fut horrifié de voir, après avoir distraitement tappé son nom pour voir les scores, que son nom était en troisième position parmi tous les 'Allison'.

Grossière erreur, il gémit intérieurement. Il se figura que s'il jouait d'autres parties, battant son propre score et remplissant la page avec des 'Allison' à nouveau, il n'aurait pas d'ennui. Ce qui semblait une tâche facile car, sans offence, mais Allison craignait.

Chase regarda la liste de nouveau, aucun score qu'il n'avait besoin de battre. Espérant que Cameron ne remarquerait pas les énormes scores qu'elle avait soudain réalisé.

Lorsque Cameron ouvrit ses yeux une heure plus tard, elle se figea. Chase regardait fixement son écran d'ordinateur devant lequel il était assis, ses doigts courant sur le clavier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-elle, soudain bien réveillée. Il sursauta, cliquant sur quelque chose à la hâte et se releva d'un air coupable.

"Rien," dit-il faiblement, puis, "Désolé."

Cameron était tiraillée entre la colère et l'embarras. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait écrit dans les deux dernières phrases de son journal numérique. Elle se maudit de l'avoir laisser ouvert.

--

Cameron sortit ses gants de ses poches. Il faisait anormalement froid, même pour un mois de Décembre. De la buée sortait même de sa bouche. Chase avait ses mains enfouies profondément dans ses poche. Son nez était rougis de froid et elle n'aurait pas été surprise de découvrir que le sien était identique.

"Cameron !"

Elle fut soudain poussée du trottoir et atterit dans les buissons d'un jardin bordant le trottoir. Deux motards sifflèrent en passant, hurlant l'un et l'autre.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent passés quelle réalisa à quel point son coeur battait vite.

"Petits cons," dit Chase avec colère en relachant sa prise sur la taille de Cameron. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Ca va."

Ils sortirent avec précaution des buissons.

"C'était..."

"Agh !"

Cameron se rattrapa à Chase. Elle n'avait pas vu le caniveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ma cheville," dit-elle en grinçant des dents. Elle s'était cassée le poignet lorsqu'elle était petite, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal.

"Tu peux marcher ?" demanda Chase. Elle posa son pied par terre, évaluant son poids. Cela faisait terriblement mal, mais elle acquiesça bravement.

"Il y a un banc là-bas."

Chase s'arrêta lorsqu'elle prit une inspiration douloureuse. Non, décida-t-elle, elle ne pouvait pas marcher.

Sans avertissement, Chase la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle se sentait ballotée, elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur comparé à lorsque son pied était posé.

Chase la fit asseoir doucement. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, et prit son pied gauche. Il le bougea doucement et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle poussa des cris. Puis il passa au pied droit.

"Ow, Ow, stop !"

"Je pense que c'est une entorse," lui dit-il.

"Ouais, merci pour l'éclaircissement," grogna-t-elle.

"Hey," dit-il en reposant son pied. "Ce n'est pas ma faute."

"Je suis désolé," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Aucun problème," dit-il, et il ne semblait vraiment pas ennuyé. "Et si je retournais à notre chambre pour prendre ma trousse de premier secours."

Cameron n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils avaient marché lentement ; ils ne se trouvaient à pas plus d'une centaine de mètres de l'hôtel.

"Tu auras assez chaud ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait.

"J'ai un bandage dans mon sac", répondit Cameron en désignant son sac.

"Très préparée," sourit Chase en le prenant. "Ce ne te dérange pas que... ?" Chase la regarda pour avoir sa permission avant d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Elle secoua la tête. Très prèvenant de sa part de demander, pensa Cameron. La plupart des gens ne l'aurait pas fait.

C'était un peu étrange d'observer Chase ouvrir son sac. Cela lui prit étonnamment assez longtemps pour trouver le bandage.

"Je vais le serrer assez pour qu'il ne bouge pas," lui dit-il en enlevant sa chaussure.

"Je sais aussi comment bander ma cheville," dit-elle froidement en grimaçant. Chase leva les yeux vers elle.

"Ouais," dit-il. "Désolé."

Cameron haussa ses épaules alors qu'il otait sa chaussette. Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa cheville gonflée.

"Au moins mon pied ne sera pas froid," soupira-t-elle, tremblant alors que Chase enveloppait le bandage fermement autour de son pied.

"Sautons ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui," suggéra Chase.

"Cuddy a payé pour ça," le gronda Cameron. "Nous ne devrions pas..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle objectera, avec ta cheville."

"Je me débrouillerais," dit-elle avec brusquerie. "En plus, tu ne devrais pas utiliser ma cheville comme une excuse."

"Tu n'iras pas très loin sans mon aide, tu ne crois pas ?"

Cameron n'eut d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec lui et, honnêtement, elle préférait être assise dans une chambre d'hôtel chauffée que dans un amphithéatre plein mais glacial.


End file.
